


H2OVanoss Sugary Sweetness

by VladimirVampier



Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there are some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: Delirious lost his earring and Vanoss helps him look for it. They end up in akward situations that may just lead to something wonderful...
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	H2OVanoss Sugary Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s information: English is not my native language! I apologize for any mistakes, weird grammar and strange sentence formations. I try my best.  
> I have an Instagram where I post fanart, I’d appreciate it if you check it out; @_kirseh_  
> Enjoy

Vanoss was staring at Delirious. Like he always was. 

It was nothing new and the others were used to the intense look in Evan’s eyes whenever he was looking at their mysterious friend. Even Delirious was well aware of the piercing brown eyes that watched his every move.

Their eyes met plenty of times and every time Jonathan would give him a smile. Evan would smile back of course. Then when Jon would look away again and continue what he was doing, Evan would look him over once more. 

His eyes would travel up from the sneakers on his feet, the black pants that fitted his legs so nicely and all the way up to the shirt he was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt this time. Then he would stare at the man’s face, the way his nose curved, black strands of hair framing his face and the pale lips that gave way for a pearly white smile once in a while. 

The black studs and little rings in his slightly pointed ears were engraved in Evan’s memory. And his eyes… oh those eyes. He could never not think about ocean blue eyes that made him drown in all the emotion that they held. Observing someone so closely came with learning their habits. Habits like tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie or rubbing the left earring between his fingers whenever he seemed to think. 

For a moment, the attention he held on Jonathan got broken by Tyler sitting down next to him. “Like what you see?” he asked. Evan snorted. “You know I do.” Tyler grabbed a handful of sweets from the bowl on the nearby coffee table. “You’re actually kind of creepy when you stare at him like that,” Tyler said,” It’s a wonder he hasn’t run off yet.”

Evan spared him a glance. “No seriously, if someone looked at me like that, I’d be running and calling the cops to get a restraining order,” he said, shoving the sweets into his mouth. Evan quirked his eyebrows, then looked from Tyler to Nogla, who stood only a couple of meters away from them. Nogla didn’t seem to catch a word of what Brian was saying as he stared intently at the big man on the couch. Brian seemed to give up and left after getting no response for the umpteenth time.

Evan looked back at Tyler. “Oh really?” 

Tyler shrugged. Evan chuckled and went back to staring at Jon. Jonathan caught his eye and smiled widely, before focusing back on his conversation with Brock. Butterflies took off in Evan’s stomach. He was so smitten.

Suddenly, his entire vision went red, courtesy of Luke standing right in front of him. “I am still unsure if I should knock you on the head for staring at him like that or not,” the bearded man said, arms crossed and expression serious. “Maybe you should, It’ll be funny,” Tyler commented off handedly. 

Luke grinned before he sat down on the other couch. “I see he dragged you along with him again,” Evan said, grinning as well. “I was invited actually,” Luke said, taking a sip from his drink. “Just cause he’d have begged me to anyway,” Tyler mumbled. Luke shrugged.

“Who are we talking about?” Smitty asked, ungracefully dropping in the two-seater. “My guess is Delirious,” Kryoz said as he sat on top of Smitty. The younger let out a big oof before wiggling his way from underneath the other. 

“Delirious? I love that guy,” Smitty said cheerfully. The way Evan’s head snapped so fast towards Smitty made the others cringe. “Easy there, cowboy,” Kryoz said looking ever so calmly. But there was a serious warning in his eyes, that dared Evan to take a step closer and loose his head. 

There was a stare down between the two, before Evan coughed and controlled himself. Smitty looked confused between the two, but as soon as John looked back at him with that smile that was just reserved for him, his mind got otherwise occupied. 

Tyler shoved another handful of candy into his mouth and crunched loudly. Evan went back to staring at the object of his affection. Brock seemed to be telling him a story that had him nodding along. Oh, there went his hand up towards his left ear again. Evan watched as an expression of surprise appeared on Jon’s face. He seemed to excuse himself and went towards the bathroom.

Not a second later, Evan stood up to make his way over to him, ignoring the ‘have fun’ from Tyler. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Jonathan was leaning over the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

“Everything okay?” 

Evan caught the other as he recoiled in shock and slipped on the tiles. “Holy fuck Vanoss!” he shouted,” You scared the absolute shit out of me!” The other chuckled as he helped steady the man. Their eyes met and for a moment all they could do was stare. Evan moved a strand of hair out of Jon’s face. Then he noticed Jonathan’s left ear, or rather, the absence of a black stud.

“Did you lose it?” he asked. “Huh?” Jon asked, ever so charmingly. Once he realized what the other was talking about, he instinctively reached for his ear. “Oh! Yeah, I guess so,” he mumbled,” I’m sure it was there only minutes ago.”

Evan finally let go of Jon as he stepped away from the other. “Any idea where you lost it?” Jon shook his head. “Nope! No clue,” he said shrugging. “Want my help looking for it?” Evan asked with a smile.

“I always appreciate your help, Evan,” Jon said, beaming a smile at the other man. Evan felt his heartbeat stop for a second, before continuing in a hastily rhythm. “Let’s start in the living room,” he suggested as he left the bathroom with the other right behind him. They bumped into Nogla on their way out.

“What the fock were you two doing in there?” the Irishman asked. Jon was just about to answer when Nogla stopped him with a grossed out expression. “Ya know what? I don’t wanna know.” He swiftly entered the bathroom and locked the door. 

Evan and Jonathan looked at each other in stunned silence, before bursting out in laughter. “Fucking Nogla,” Jon said laughing as Evan shook his head. After they calmed down they set out to look for Jon’s missing earring. 

They started in the living room, bend over and staring intently at the carpet. Multiple times they thought they saw something, but it turned out to be nothing. They also bumped into Brock, who decided to not ask any questions and let them do their thing. 

They went into the kitchen where they apparently scared Brian who had been opening his beer. “The fock are ye doing?” he asked as he wiped away the spilled beer on the counter. “Looking for my stud,” Jon explained,” Have you seen it?” 

Brian looked at the ear Jon was pointing at. “Nah, sorry,” he said,” but I’ll keep my eye out for ye.” Jon smiled as a thanks and they left the kitchen. When they got to the seating area in the living room, they made every one stand up from their seats to check between the seams. Much to everyone’s annoyance. 

Luke asked if they needed more help, but Jonathan assured him that ‘Evan’s help is all I need’. Luke gave Jon a smile and Evan a warning glare once the other turned away. Evan gulped and got pulled along by Jon. Once they finished looking in the hallway, they wondered where to go next.

“What about upstairs?” Evan asked. “I haven’t been there,” Jon said, sounding defeated. “We’ve looked everywhere else,” Evan said,” Might as well check, just to be sure.”

Jon pouted. Evan smiled.

“We’ll find it, don’t worry.”

Jon sighed, but nodded. “It’s just… they’re my favorite pair,” he said as he walked up the stairs. Evan, who followed him, tried not to sneak a peek at the perfectly shaped bottom right in front of his face. “I know.”

After they checked the upstairs bathroom, they went into the master bedroom. “It’d be fucking weird if it were here, but oh well,” Jon sighed and walked over to the closet. Might as well check the weirdest spots first. As he rummaged through Tyler’s clothing, Evan checked the windowsill.

He got slightly distracted by the view outside of the window. Open stretched patches of grass and flower beds lay behind the house, sun beaming down on the empty branches of the large oak tree. Birds could be heard singing, sitting in the trees on the far back end, mysteries untold.

“One day… I want to own a place like this,” Jonathan said softly as he went to stand besides Evan. The other stayed silent, he knew Jon knew he felt the same. So many times they talked about moving to a quiet place, somewhere serene. Evan always hoped he could maybe one day go through with those plans and take Jonathan with him. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his. He squeezed softly and he got one back. He sighed. 

Yeah, maybe one day. 

“If we can’t find it, I’ll buy you a new one.”   
Jon chuckled and softly slapped the other’s shoulder. “No you don’t.”  
“You can’t stop me,” Evan laughed. Jonathan pulled back after another squeeze. “Let’s check the bed, then we’ll talk about jewelry you can buy me.”

Evan looked surprised at the blue eyed man. “I don’t only like earrings, you know,” Jon said with a cheeky smile, winking. A small blush appeared on Evan’s face and he dropped to the ground, mainly to look underneath the bed, but also to hide his heated cheeks.

Jonathan laughed. Oh how he loved that silly owl. “I think I see something,” Evan’s muffled voice sounded from under the bed. “Really?” Jon asked as he moved to the other side. A slight glimmer caught his eye. “How did it get there?” he asked stunned. “No clue,” Evan said as he tried reaching for it,” Why does Tyler have such a big bed? It’s ridiculous.”

Jon scooted further under the bed. “I got it,” Jon exclaimed. “I’ve got it,” Evan said simultaneously as he too reached for it. Their hands touched and Jon tried to pull back in surprise, but Evan intertwined their fingers.

They realized they had both crawled underneath the bed to reach the earring, getting very close to each other. They chuckled. Evan used his other hand to take hold of Jonathan’s face.

This was an opportunity he was not letting pass by. Jon looked so confused when Evan leaned in closer, keeping him in place. He was not going to lie, it surprised him thoroughly when he felt Evan’s lips on his in a soft kiss. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less.

Evan pulled back, an unsure expression on his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Jonathan cleared his throat. “It’s okay,” he whispered back,” You don’t need to apologize, you d-damn Canadian.” Evan’s expression changed to one of relief. “Does that mean I get to do it again, if I may?” he asked, with a small smile. Jon nodded his head. “Yeah, do it again.”

“Gladly.”

Their lips met again, calm and heartbeat raising. They didn’t know who leaned in first this time, but it didn’t matter. Jon gasped softly as Evan moved his hand through his hair, tugging softly. The other took the small gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Jon bit softly down on Evan’s lower lip, earning him a groan which filled him with some sort of pride. They kept sharing kisses and labored breaths underneath the bed, surprising each other again and again. Lost in their own world.

“Aww hell no!” 

Tyler’s shout abruptly ended the make out session as he slammed the door shut. Their butts poking out from underneath the bed had been quite enough for him and he wondered if he should set the bed on fire later as he went back downstairs. Meanwhile, upstairs, the two men looked at each other in shock. “Maybe we should continue this somewhere else,” Evan said with a laugh. “Yeah, maybe,” Jon agreed, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up.

As they walked back into the living room hand-in-hand, an applause sounded, followed by some loudly cheering. Jon even pulled Evan in for kiss, just to spite the others. Luke didn’t look all that happy at the show, as did Brian and Scotty. Marcel let out a “TMI” as he shielded his own and Moo’s eyes. Brock slapped Marcel and gave the two a big smile. 

Smitty and Kryoz were obscenely loud in sharing their congratulations and thoughts on the matter, as only they would and could do. Nogla looked like a kicked puppy, but he clapped along anyway. Tyler grumbled something about ‘too many lovey-dovey people’ as he took a sip of his drink.   
“Now if only Nogla grew some balls and did the same with Tyler, we could all be happy,” Jonathan said with the biggest smile. As if he didn’t just reveal someone’s secret crush. Nogla turned beet red and Tyler did a spit-take.

“WHAT?!”


End file.
